


Well would you look at that?

by Loki_Lover20_6



Series: DC and Marvel crossovers [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Deadpool (Movieverse), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon Friendship, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Barry Allen and Food, Barry Allen is The Flash, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Caitlin Snow & Iris West Friendship, Cisco Ramon Defense Squad, Cisco Ramon is Vibe, Crossover, F/M, Flash Family, Friendship, Good Friend Cisco Ramon, I'm Sorry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Barry Allen, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Peter Parker, Sorry Not Sorry, Team Bonding, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Lover20_6/pseuds/Loki_Lover20_6
Summary: I'm back I couldnt stay away that long. I had no courage. This is really just a dc and marvel crossover because why not?





	Well would you look at that?

**Tony's Pov... **

We was fighting this guys called the Sinister 6 which was weird but they recently became Avengers level in Queens. They weren't even fighting us. I was about to say something someone beat me to it.

"So I see how it is. I thought we had a thing you and I. But I see how it is. Dont worry I'm not mad or sad. They always leave."

Spiderman other known as Peter Parker but only Ned, May, Pepper, Rhodey, the girl MJ and I know that.

"Spiderman the insect we were hoping to attract." The octo dude said.

"Okay I'm in arachnid but that's so sweet of you. Here I thought you guys abandoned me. Was I too boring? I can totally crack more jokes. Try me." Peter said webbing Octo dude in the face.

"Alright I said hi to Doc Oc. Now 5 more to go." Peter said.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y connect me to Karen." I said.

"On it boss." F.R.I.D.A.Y said.

"Hey Mr. Stark! I can handle this. I know how these guys roll. Speaking of which um do you have a....you know what I'll improvise." Peter said.

I blasted the Rhino away from Peter and he gave me a thumbs up. And continued fighting the electric dude.

"Spiderman do you need help?" Rogers asked.

"Nope Captain I got it under 72% under control! Depends what weapon of doom this day is. Last time was a...know what a story for never." Peter said dodging Rhino.

Rogers threw his shield hitting Doc Oc. "Spiderman prepare for your ultimate doom! The Multiverser Porter!" Oc said.

"Wait sorry did I hear Harry Potter? Cause I'm not much of a fan." Peter joked.

"Wait does it work? Just making sure." Peter continued kicking Lizard away.

"You know what let's test it out." Oc said then pointing the thing at me.

"Um the Captain's over there. I'm kidding. Just a joke. I'm over here." Peter said stifling a laugh. Rogers had a offended face.

Oc ignored Peter and pressed the button then the I see Peter jumping in front of me then white.

**Barry's Pov... **

The legends, Oliver and Felicity, and team Supergirl was here visiting when an alarm went off.

"Really we were relaxing! Having fun!" Ralph complained.

"There's some breach opened. Anybody could be coming through good or bad." Cisco said.

The legends, Team Supergirl, Oliver, Ralph, and Caitlin nodded.

Cisco vibed us there and there was two people arguing.

"What was I supposed to do let you get hit! That thing could've killed you!" The shorter one said.

"Yes! That was exactly what you were supposed to do! It could've killed you! It's my job to protect you!" The taller but not by much said.

"So you're going to leave me too." The shorter one said.

"No! It's just I cant lose you." The taller one said.

"And I cant lose you either." The shorter one said.

"Um sorry to interrupt but who are you?" I asked.

"No you dont run this show anymore. You may have ran it before but now I'm here I run it. This is my show now. So who are you?" The taller guy said.

"The Flash." I answered.

"That's sounds like your only superpower is jumping out in a trenchcoat." The shorter one said.

Kara who was next to me snorted. "What my friend here means terrible name. Better luck next time." The taller one said.

"And you are?" I ask again.

"Tony Stark. Ironman." Tony said.

"And your name is better?" Cisco said.

"Actually my suit is made out of golden titanium alloy but public chose Ironman. One of the curses of being a famous superhero." Tony said.

"Spiderman." Spiderman said.

"That's a weird name." Mick said.

"What's you mighty to big of a crew suppose to be?" Tony asked.

"Dreamer." Nia said.

"Brainy." Brainy said.

"Vibe." Cisco said.

"Green Arrow." 

"Killer Frost"

"Enlonganted man."

"Supergirl."

"Firestorm"

"Mick Rory. Heat Wave."

"Vixen."

"Zari"

"White Canary."

"Rip Hunter."

"Commander Steel."

"Kid Flash."

"Atom."

"That's a lot to digest." Tony said.

Then another breach opened and more people came through.

"Oh hey look my overly sized crew well some of them." Tony said.

The person who was female faceplate went down and rushed to Tony and hugged him.

"Oh thank god. We forced that wretched Doc Oc to bring us to you." The girl said.

"Alright um this is Pepper also known as Rescue. Introduce." Tony said.

"Rhodey. War Machine."

"Wasp."

"Dr. Strange."

"QuickSilver."

"Wade Wilson. Deadpool."

"Daredevil."

"Natasha Romanoff. Black Widow."

"Thor son of Odin!"

"Bruce Banner. Hulk."

"The rest stayed behind." Pepper said.

"You forgot us! I'm Michelle Jones. But it's just MJ. That's Ned Leeds." MJ said.

"Wait what are you guys doing here!" Spiderman asked.

"We wanted to make sure you were alright loser." MJ said.

"I'm alive on the outside does that count?" Spiderman asked.

They nodded and Tony said, "We might want to take this conversation somewhere else." 

Cisco nodded and breached us back. The group hesitated but followed.

"I've seen better. In desperate need of an upgrade. You know what F.R.I.D.A.Y gave me a scan of this place I want to get this place upgraded before I leave." Tony said.

Pepper smacked Tony's head and Spiderman said, "That's not all it needs. It's too easy to hack in."

Pepper groaned and turned to us and said, "Sorry about them."

"Its okay." I said.

"Its not okay! Do you hear them Flash! It is not a okay." Cisco said shaking his head.

"This place is cool. I never seen any thing like it!" Ned said.

"Your only saying that because you havent seen my lab or my place." Tony said pointing at Ned.

"I see the problem." Spiderman said.

"Wait what are you doing!" Cisco said.

"Upgrading your systems because it's in desperate need." Spiderman said.

"Karen can you see if you like put yourself into the system while I help Mr. Stark with the building?" Spiderman said.

I didnt hear the answer but Spiderman ran after Tony. I see that Natasha and Sara are talking, Wasp and Killer Frost are also talking and the rest were gone. Cisco was still here.

"Hello Flash. I am Karen. Spiderman's personal A.I." Karen said.

"Hello." I said.

"Starting system updates." Karen said.

After two hours it Iris, Joe, Kara, Tony, Cisco, Caitlin and Spiderman were here.

"System Updates completed." Karen said scaring Iris, Kara and Joe.

"Thanks Karen." Spiderman said he then went to work and then a new voice appeared.

"Hello Flash. I am you A.I let me know if you are need of help." The voice said. It sounded british and female.

"Heh okay what should I call you?" I asked.

"Whatever you wish boss." The A.I said.

"How about Faith?" Cisco said.

"That's sounds good Vibe." Faith said.

"Well Tones. We're in Central City and New York, Queens they don't exist." Rhodey said.

"Shit." Tony said.

"Multiverser Porter....we might be in a different universe." Spiderman said.

"Hey I'm Tony Stark and I'm in the wrong universe with most of my team and I could really use your help." Tony said.


End file.
